Zerbrechliches Vertrauen
by weasel.bee.7
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorüber, der Krieg jedoch noch nicht entschieden. Harry ist verschwunden, keiner weiß wo er ist. Keiner, außer vielleicht Ronald Weasley. Deswegen steht er nun unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums, mit Draco Malfoy als seinem Vorgesetzten.Wenn Harry Potter seinen besten Freund aufsuchen würde- dann wäre Draco Malfoy der erste, der davon wüsste.
1. Chapter 1

Spiel

„Weasley… Weasley- du bist so – eng", raunte Draco Malfoy in die Stille und krallte seine Hände in das süße Fleisch seines Rotschopfes. Seines Rotschopfes…nun ja, Weasley war nicht unbedingt seiner. Aber in den kostbaren Momenten wie dieser einer war - da war er es. Ronald Weasley erzitterte unter ihm und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, als er den lieblichen Schmerz in sich aufkeimen spürte. Schweiß perlte sachte seinen Rücken hinab und wurde von Malfoys Zunge auf der erhitzten Haut abgefangen. Seine Zähne drückten sich immer fester auf seine eigenen Lippen, bis sie schmerzten. Er durfte diese Laute nicht entkommen lassen, die sich tief in seinem Inneren zu einem lustvollen Geräusch zusammengezogen hatten und nun nur darauf warteten, auszubrechen. Gehört zu werden. Von dem Mann, der gerade sein Bestes gab, sie zu erzeugen. Langsam bewegte sich Malfoy in dieser verführerischen Enge und Weasleys Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken. Er musste mit so viel Würde, wie er noch retten konnte, aus dieser vertrackten Sache herauskommen. Also kein Laut. Kein Seufzen. Kein Stöhnen. Kein Mitbewegen. Und vor allem kein Name.

Draco merkte schon, wie sehr sich der Rothaarige wieder anstrengte, still zu sein. Um ihm ja nicht zu zeigen, dass es ihm gefiel. Wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des ehemaligen Slytherins. Das war ihr Spiel. Nur war er sich nicht sicher, wie leicht es heute werden würde, als Gewinner aus der Sache heraus zu gehen. Aber – Hand aufs Herz – eigentlich stand der Gewinner schon fest. Wer war denn in dem anderen versenkt? Bereit, sich alles zu holen, was es zu holen gab? Und Draco würde sich diesmal alles holen. Ihn ausgezogen, bis auf sein letztes Hemd- hatte er ja schon. Und jetzt würde er ihn ausbeuten. Ihn seiner Kraft und Energie berauben. Sich seine Lust erschleichen. Spielerisch ließ der Blonde nun seine Hüfte kreisen und er spürte wie sich Weasleys Muskel nun enger um ihn schloss und erwartungsvoll pulsierte.

„Du kannst dich zurückhalten wie du willst, Weasley. Dein Körper verrät dich am Ende doch noch", hauchte er ihm mit heißem Atem ins Ohr und Ron versuchte seinen Kopf weg zu ziehen.

„Sei…hhh..still", keuchte er unter Anstrengung. Das brachte Draco noch mehr zum Grinsen. Er wusste ganz genau, was er machen musste, um das zu bekommen, wonach es ihm dürstete. Seine Bewegungen erstarben und er spürte die Unsicherheit in Weasley aufkeimen.

„Was…was machst du?", keuchte er heiser und drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, wo Malfoy direkt hinter ihm kniete. „Hmm- was meinst du? Ich halte still." Die Augen des Rotschopfes weiteten sich ungläubig, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zu verengen.

„Doch nicht still HALTEN- still SEIN!", empörte er sich jetzt lautstark und Draco spürte jedes Zittern, das Rons Körper ergriff. Seine Augen bohrten sich verzweifelt in die grauen Augen des Malfoy- Erben. Und als immer noch keine Reaktion eines bestimmten Körperteils kam, fing Ron an selbst sein Becken kreisen zu leisen. Ein gepresstes Seufzen entkam seinen versiegelten Lippen und seine gespreizten Beine erzitterten. Das war besser, das war gut.

Ron musste ihn in sich spüren, sonst würde er vergehen. Da konnte er es sich auch verzeihen, dass er sich zu einem leisen Seufzen hinreißen ließ. Auf einmal wurde sein Becken gepackt und er keuchte wieder auf. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an- bereit für das was gleich folgen würde. Worauf er schon zu lange gewartet hatte. Doch der erlösende Stoß ließ auf sich warten. Mit erhitztem Gesicht und schmerzvoll pochenden Lippen drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück. Seine Augen flehten den Blonden jetzt förmlich an, endlich zu zustoßen. Und der Slytherin grinste dreckig. Rons Hüfte fest umklammert, zog er sich langsam, Stück für Stück aus ihm heraus. Die Augenlider des Rothaarigen fielen nieder, mit halboffenem schwerem Blick sah er ihn an, seine Lippen bebten. Ja, ein Blinder konnte es sehen- Weasley war bereit. Und willig. Doch Malfoy machte keine Anstalten sich wieder in ihn zu versenken. Panik legte sich um Rons Brust. Was- warum? „Nein, nein…", keuchte er hilflos, seine Arme legten sich nach hinten und versuchten den anderen wieder an sich zu zerren. Doch Malfoy drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen und beugte sich dann über den Körper seiner Begierde. Heißer Atem brandete an Rons Ohrmuschel, doch die heiß ersehnten Lippen wanderten weiter. Als sie seinen Nacken erreichten, keuchte Ron verzückt auf und Malfoys Zunge legte sich nun auf seine Haut. Fuhr ganz langsam seine komplette Wirbelsäule entlang. Rons Lippen teilten sich und er presste seinen Kopf tiefer in die Kissen. Ein Schauer zog sich über seine nackte Haut und an seinen Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Doch damit gab sich Draco noch nicht zufrieden. Seine Hände wanderten die Seiten an Rons Körper hoch zu seiner flachen Brust. Als er dessen Nippel an seinen Fingerspitzen spürte, leckte er sich Wirbel für Wirbel wieder hoch. Seine Finger umspielten die Knospen der Lust und er nahm sie dann zwischen seine Finger, um sie neckend zu zwirbeln. Der Körper unter ihm zuckte kurz unkontrolliert und dann zog er an ihnen. Langsam und sinnlich, sodass der Mann unter ihm ein Ziehen spüren musste.

„Aaah~"

Das war es. Das Geräusch, wonach Draco Malfoy den ganzen Abend gelechzt hatte. Laut und deutlich aus der Kehle von Ron Weasley. Verlangen begehrte in Draco auf und er zog etwas fester an den Nippeln. Und da war es wieder. Dieses liebliche Geräusch. Und nicht nur das. Anscheinend war sein kleiner Rotschopf dabei, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Bitte", flehte er fast lautlos und der Blick des Blonden glich jetzt dem eines Raubtiers. Hatte er sich verhört? Oder hatte ihm seine Einbildung einen Streich gespielt? Es wäre zumindest nicht das erste Mal.

Grob packte er das rote Haar und zog den Kopf fordernd nach hinten. „Was?", zischte er ihm mit einer lustdurchtränkten Stimme ins Ohr. Weasleys Augen waren wieder halb geschlossen, blickten ihn durch einen schweren Wimpernvorhang hindurch an. Seine Lippen zitterten vor Hilflosigkeit und Verlangen. „Bitte", flüsterte er erstickt und Draco kam dieser Bitte nach. Er nahm sein steifes Glied in die Hand und verrieb den Lusttropfen, der sich auf seiner Spitze gebildet hatte, auf den zuckenden Muskel des Rothaarigen. „Bitte - was?", fragte er noch einmal nach und dann hörte er ein verzweifeltes Wimmern. „Malfoy…schlaf mit mir…bitte!"

Und das hatte er dann auch getan. Drei Mal. Sein kleiner Rotschopf war anscheinend so ausgehungert, dass er nicht genug von ihm kriegen konnte. Gejammert hatte er, gewimmert und dann geschrien. Sein Name war immer wieder von den Wänden zurückgehallt, während sich Ron ihm immer gierig entgegen bewegt und flehend nach mehr verlangt hatte. Sein Kopf war auf die Kissen vor ihm gefallen, doch bei jedem gut platzierten Stoß war er wieder nach oben geschnellt und hatte sich nach hinten zwischen seine Schulterblätter gelegt.

Draco hatte sich gewünscht, dass dieser köstliche Moment niemals enden würde, doch nun stand Ronald Weasley wieder aufrecht im Zimmer, komplett angezogen. „Du weißt- ich hab das Zimmer für die ganze Nacht bezahlt." Er grinste zu seinem Rothaarigen herüber, doch der war schwer damit beschäftigt, seine Krawatte zu richten und ihn nicht anzusehen. „Das ist schön für dich. Dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und Draco wusste, dass sich der andere wieder dafür hassen würde, was heute zwischen ihnen passiert war. Was eigentlich immer in regelmäßigen Abständen zwischen ihnen passierte - früher oder später.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einer Sache hatte Draco Malfoy Recht gehabt- Ronald Weasley hasste sich selbst. Dafür, was gestern zwischen ihnen passiert war. Und auch für jedes Mal davor. Es war schon fast lachhaft wie sich der Hass nach jedem Mal mit dem Blonden summierte. Doch er hasste nicht nur sich selbst- oh nein. Er hasste auch ihn.

Dafür, dass er es so schamlos ausnutzte. Seine Position, seine Macht und die gegebenen Umstände, die Ron zu dem gemacht hatten, was er jetzt war. Draco Malfoys Spielzeug.

Mit einem verbitterten Zug um seine Lippen setzte er sich auf seinen Bürostuhl und sofort entwich ihm ein leises Zischen.

Jetzt hasste er ihn noch mehr. Die nächsten zwei Tage würde er sich dann wohl bei jedem Hinsetzen an die gestrige Nacht erinnert fühlen. Aber das war auch selbst seine Schuld. Malfoy war für eine Woche fort gewesen, auf Auslandsreise.

Mit seinen jungen Jahren hatte er es schon so weit gebracht, dass er in der internationalen Zaubererpolitik ein wichtiges Tier geworden war. Und da musste er öfter auf Reisen gehen. Diese eine Woche jedoch war zu viel für Ron.

Als er dann wieder zurückgekommen war – Ron war bereit fast alles zu tun. Oder mit sich tun zu lassen.

Nun, jetzt durfte er dafür die schmerzhafte Quittung tragen.

Und dann waren da auch noch die Blumen. Jedes Mal, nachdem es passiert war, da landeten am nächsten Tag Blumen auf seinem Schreibtisch. In einer Glasvase. Und nicht nur irgendwelche Blumen, nein.

Weiße Lilien. Die für Unschuld und Jungfräulichkeit standen. Das war immer noch der letzte Tropfen der Demütigung.

Als würde er ihm damit dreckig ins Gesicht lachen. Denn mit Unschuld hatte das Ganze, was zwischen ihnen war,

überhaupt nichts zu tun.

Jeder von ihnen beiden spielte sein eigenes Spiel. Ob Malfoy es wusste oder nicht, das konnte Ron nicht genau sagen. Aber niemals im Leben wäre Draco Malfoy so naiv zu glauben, dass...

Und, dass der Blonde sein Spiel mit ihm trieb, das war ja wohl mehr als klar.

Voldemorts Marionette, die nur darauf wartete, dass Harry sich bei ihm meldete. Die nur darauf wartete, Weasley dranzukriegen. Harrys Aufenthaltsort raus zu finden und dann einen möglichen Putsch zu zerschlagen.

Aber da konnte er so lange herumschnüffeln, wie er wollte. Konnte versuchen, ihm das Hirn raus zu vögeln. Oder ihm Veritaserum verabreichen. Er würde es nicht verraten. Ganz einfach- weil er es nicht wusste. Und trotzdem versuchte er Harry mit allem, was er hatte zu schützen.

So sehr, dass er Malfoy seine Unschuld geopfert hatte. Doch er hatte damals keine andere Wahl gehabt.

Und dann war es passiert, natürlich erst nach und nach. Diese Abhängigkeit, die den Rothaarigen an diese falsche Schlange band.

Nach ihrem ersten Mal, da hatten dieselben Blumen auf seinem Schreibtisch gestanden. Weiße Lilien. Damals war Ronald Weasley stumm in bittere Tränen ausgebrochen. Weil ihm bei dem Anblick der Blumen zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst geworden war, was er getan hatte. Er hatte seine Jungfräulichkeit an Malfoy verloren.

Die Blumen waren das Zeichen dafür, dass Malfoy es wusste. Er musste es irgendwie gemerkt haben.

Dass er sein erster Mann gewesen war. Ob er auch wusste, dass Ron vorher noch nie in einer Frau war? Wen kümmerte es.

Bei dem Anblick der Blumen wurde ihm wieder übel – zu sehr erinnerten sie ihn an sein erstes Mal und an das Spiel, das er unwissentlich eingegangen war. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes flogen sie in den Mülleimer.

Seufzend stand er von seinem Tisch auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu.

Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberwesenbehörde, Leiter des Zentaurenverbindungsbüros.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war so lächerlich. Statt seinen besten Freund zu begleiten, saß er hier fest.

In einem Büro, in dem es nie etwas zu tun gab. Denn die Zentauren hatten sich schon immer zurückgezogen.

Und seit Voldemort an der Macht war, wurde ihnen auch von der Zaubererschaft keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Denn diese Wesen hielten sich aus allem heraus. Anscheinend hielt Voldemort es für das Beste, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, statt sie zwanghaft für seine Armee zu rekrutieren. Denn das könnte unter Umständen böse ausgehen.

Eine Tür weiter lag das Büro des Leiters der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit.

Englands Außenminister für Zauberei. Draco Malfoy.

Seine Aufgabe war es die geschädigten diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den anderen Ländern wieder herzustellen.

Viele Zauberergesellschaften der europäischen Länder haben sich nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts enttäuscht von England abgewendet und distanzierten sich von Voldemorts Herrschaft. Nun war es Malfoys Aufgabe als Voldemorts Marionette im Ausland einen pragmatisch diplomatischen Eindruck zu erwecken.

Ron konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie das möglich sein sollte, denn die anderen Zauberergesellschaften waren doch hoffentlich nicht so zurückgeblieben und besessen vom reinen Blut wie in ihrem Heimatland.

Doch eins musste man Malfoy lassen- er war genau der Richtige für diese Aufgabe. Hatte Charme. Konnte andere ganz leicht um seinen Finger wickeln. Ihnen Versprechen geben, die er sowieso nicht gedachte einzuhalten. Ja, das konnte er gut.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und Ron musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da gerade in sein Büro eingetreten war. Er erkannte es an den geschmeidigen Schritten und am teuren Duft seines Parfums. Starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Mitte und Ron schloss seine Augen.

Leise aufseufzend blickte Draco Malfoy aus dem Fenster, den schlanken Rotschopf in seinen Armen. Wie viel hatte er wieder abgenommen? Sie hatten sich gestern zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche wieder gesehen. Und als er da nackt vor ihm gelegen hatte, war ihm das sofort aufgefallen.

Das Büro, in dem sie standen, war sehr stilvoll eingerichtet, die teure Inneneinrichtung glich dem seines eigenen Büros.

Er hatte überall seine Finger im Spiel, wenn es darum ging, dem Rotschopf die ganze Situation etwas angenehmer zu gestalten. Auch das Gehalt war dafür, dass er eigentlich gar nichts zu tun hatte, sehr hoch.

Es war ein goldener Käfig, den er extra für Weasley erbauen ließ. Er versuchte alle Entscheidungen des Ministeriums, was Weasley und dessen Beobachtung betraf, zu beeinflussen. Obwohl er eher für Auslandsangelegenheiten zuständig war -

der Dunkle Lord vertraute ihm. Und als Weasleys ehemaliger Erzfeind wurde ihm das Privileg zugesprochen, sich gut um ihn zu kümmern, sprich dafür zu sorgen, dass er so gut es ging beobachtet und kontrolliert wurde.

In dieser Hinsicht nutzte er seine Macht nicht nur, um den Rothaarigen in sein Netz gefangen zu nehmen, sondern auch dafür zu sorgen, dass nur er allein an diese Beute kam. Er würde ihn vor jedem anderen Angreifer schützen.

Doch ihm war auch klar, dass ein Weasley lieber in Armut und Dreck lebte - wenn er dafür frei sein konnte.

Statt in einem verführerischen goldenen Käfig. Und allmählich beschlich ihn die grauenhafte Befürchtung, dass Weasley langsam aber sicher zugrunde ging.

Sein Körper verharrte starr in Dracos Armen, der Blonde beugte sich vor, um ein Blick auf das Profil seines Rotschopfes zu erhaschen. Auf dessen Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron nur noch eine leere Hülle seiner selbst war. Fast schon leblos, ohne Leidenschaft.

Draco bekam seine Reaktionen nur noch, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Da erwachte wieder etwas von dem Ronald Weasley, den er kennen und hassen gelernt hatte. In diesen Momenten, wenn Draco richtig gut war, ließ Ron seinen Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf und unter gewissen Berührungen des Blonden schien er wieder aufzublühen.

Draco lebte nur noch für diese Momente. Doch zu schnell waren sie immer zu Ende. Und danach zog sich Weasley noch mehr zurück. Der Selbsthass schien ihn so zu zerfressen, dass Draco gar nicht mehr an ihn herankam.

Deswegen verlangte er so sehr nach den intimen Momenten mit seinem Rotschopf. Doch je mehr es zu Sex kam, desto mehr stumpfte Ron ab und wurde zu dieser Hülle.

Draco fürchtete den Tag, an dem es gar keinen Ron Weasley mehr geben würde. Nur noch einen Schatten des früheren Gryffindors und besten Freund von Harry Potter.

Er fühlte sich außer Stande, etwas dagegen zu tun. Was, wenn er zerbrechen würde, bevor das alles endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte? Was, wenn dann alles zu Ende war? Draco wollte nicht daran denken. Er musste ihn so lange an sich fesseln, ihn so lange am Leben erhalten, bis zum bitteren Schluss.

Er hatte schon so viel getan, bemühte sich jeden Tag, das Eis aufs Neue zu brechen. Rons Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und immer wenn er einen Schritt nach vorne geschafft hatte, wurde er am nächsten Tag wieder drei Schritte nach hinten geworfen.

Es war zum Wahnsinnigwerden.

Seufzend barg er seine Nase in der Halsbeuge des Mannes in seinen Armen. Weasley schien wieder komplett in seiner Traumwelt versunken zu sein. Und im Stillen fragte er sich, was er dort finden würde, wenn er in sie eintauchen dürfte. Was würde er dort sehen? Potter? Das Schlammblut? Oder ihre unbeschwerte Zeit in Hogwarts? Wo sie sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Kehle gegangen waren? Gab es überhaupt einen Funken Hoffnung, dass er, Draco Malfoy, in der Welt zu finden sein würde?

Es brauchte nur ein Leichtes, das herauszufinden. Er musste nur seine Augen schließen und sich vollkommen und ausschließlich auf den Geist des Rothaarigen konzentrieren. Und dann würde er eintauchen. Könnte für einen Moment sehen, woran seine kleine Eroberung dachte. Und vielleicht würde er auch winzige Schnipsel erkennen können, Schnipsel einer Karte, eines Plans, der ihn zu Potter führen könnte.

Denn Potter war der Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel zum Glück.

Doch wenn Draco das tun würde - dann dürfte er zwei Wochen auf Sex mit Ron verzichten. Mindestens.

Und das war etwas, das er nicht opfern konnte. Diese eine Sache war für ihn lebensnotwendig geworden. Wie die Luft zum Atmen.


End file.
